


A person and a promise

by SelfService



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Experimentation with untested medicine, Forgotten Promises, It's going to be ok?, Memories, Rape, Reuniting, Small Darcy, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James remembers a person and a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A person and a promise

It's Not Ok

 

            _When or how our voices rose to full out shouting was unknown. It must have been somewhere between the words “everything is ok”, “Let it go “and “ I understand what you are going through”. He never knew when to just drop shit. Always wanted some answer to his question. Always wanted to lead someone into the direction that he thought was good for you. He frowned at anything that he thought was wrong. Never ever could Captain American have a fucking flaw._

 _No longer were we both sitting across from one another but standing. No longer was his body relaxed and mine stiff but both tense with anger._ _If we were still ourselves and “everything ok” then he would be out of breath with an asthma attack and me not thinking of 25 different ways I can quickly kill him._

_“I understand what you are going through Bucky. I went through it.” He was always trying to compare our situations and help. Help was what captain America was good at and he was too helpful._

_“Steve you got stuck in the fucking ice for 70 years. I was frozen more than twice and my mind was swept clean. I was an assassin for Hydra Steve. Fucking Hydra. Our situations are not the fucking same so stop trying to compare them. Stop trying to fix me. Stop trying to be so fucking optimistic. Stop trying to get your friend back. Just stop. I’m not Bucky, I’m not the same person anymore. So please stop. I don’t need you constantly watching over me like I’m going to go berserk it’s not helping. Stop trying to guilt me into staying here. Just stop trying to do what you are doing. I need space. I need to just be. I need you to back the fuck off.” Somehow during the screaming rant I had advanced forward. My face was now inches from Steve’s. My shoulders were still tense but were no longer as tight as they were before._

_All of the stares behind my back and corners were causing a permanent itch between my shoulder blades. All of the whispering. All of the constant plans about my life that do not include my input almost like a certified invalid. It was like Hydra but worse. I am awake and I am in control I am willingly allowing people to lead my life and staying quiet when I should be fucking shouting from the rooftops. It was time to go._

_It was going to happen sooner or later. He had to let me go, but he was selfish and clung on._

 

Quick Note……..

I ~~do not~~ apologize for Captain American seeming like an asshole. Everyone is under great amounts of stress. The next chapter should be posted within the next week. 


End file.
